Kuutamo (Luz de luna)
by PurpleFlowerStormbringerCleric
Summary: One-shot Crossover que surge a partir de un prompt que pedía Yaoi, un romance de leyenda, mitología, drama e historia original. Basado en "Seven Days to the wolves" de la banda finlandesa Nightwish, el cuento alemán de Schneeweißchen und Rosenrot (Snow White and Ruby Red) y un cuento folklórico finlandés que encontré en inglés llamado "The Wolf sings".
**Nota de la autora:** Los nombres de los personajes son simbolismos en Finlandés, utilicé Google Translate para ello dado que no conozco el idioma y son nombres compuestos por dos palabras en algunos casos. Así mismo, la mayor parte del discurso de los lobos es referencia casi directa a la letra de la canción que inspiró este fic. Espero que les guste y cualquier critica constructiva o review se agradece.

* * *

 _"The wolves, my love will come_  
 _Taking us home where dust once was a man_  
 _Is there life before a death?_  
 _Do we long too much at never land?_  
 _Howl, seven days to the wolves_  
 _Where will we be when they come?_  
 _Seven days to the poison and a place in heaven_  
 _Time drawing near as they come to take us"_ ~ Nightwish, Seven days to the wolves.

* * *

Antes de que existiera el planeta que conocemos actualmente, existieron otros mundos velados a nosotros por las arenas del tiempo; donde había magia que nosotros solamente podemos imaginar y en uno de esos mundos vivían dos hermanos: Lumivalkoinen y Rubiininpunainen, quienes vivían con su padre en una cabaña en el bosque de las tierras que nosotros ahora conocemos como Finlandia. Lumivalkoinen tenía el cabello negro como la noche y la piel sumamente blanca, por eso su nombre se traduce como "Blanco como la nieve". Era un joven tímido y callado, que disfrutaba de trabajar en la herrería de su padre y pasar sus días leyendo. Su hermano Rubiinpunainen era todo lo contrario: Un joven rozagante, extrovertido y aventurero con cabello rojo como la sangre y brillante como los rubíes; por eso su nombre se traduce como "Rojo rubí". Ambos eran jóvenes bastante apuestos y bien portados, que apreciaban mucho a su padre y eran apreciados a su vez por las demás personas de la villa.

Cada ciclo lunar aparecían amenazas en las cercanías de la amplia villa donde vivían los hermanos: Se decía que había criaturas como lobos que aterrorizaban los alrededores durante una semana y se comían a toda la gente que hubiera muerto, siendo crueles y despiadados en su camino para absorber vitalidad y mantenerse siempre jóvenes. Los primeros signos del inicio de la fatídica semana siempre aparecían después de la Luna llena: Aullidos en lenguas extrañas avisaban que faltaban 7 días para la llegada de los lobos, un misterioso rastro de arena dorada sobre la blanca nieve del invierno avisaba que quedaba la mitad de la semana para que se aproximaran y una extraña niebla morada que hacía desmayarse a quien la aspirara y que aparecía la noche antes de que los lobos recogieran los cadáveres para alimentarse.

El padre de los hermanos era viudo y su esposa había sido una gran hechicera de frágil constitución, quien quedó muy débil después del parto y al saber que moriría y dejaría a su mortal esposo y a sus pequeños hijos sin la protección de su magia, utilizó el resto de su fuerza antes de morir para darle una última opción a sus hijos: Podrían convertirse en animales para escapar rápidamente en caso de alguna emergencia... pero desafortunadamente la fuerza de la hechicera era poca y si sus pequeños sufrían alguna herida mientras estaban escondidos como animales, morirían sin poder volver a su forma original.

Mientras los hermanos crecían, el padre los protegía de la semana de los lobos lo mejor que podía: Lumivalkoinen creció con la costumbre de encerrarse a leer en su cuarto durante una semana entera y prefería convertirse en paloma para escapar si escuchaba algún ruido inquietante, pero Rubiinpunainen desobedecía a su padre y se quedaba siempre en el piso de abajo de la cabaña convertido en perro, para poder pegarse a la puerta y escuchar la llegada de los lobos, que le intrigaba y le hacía imaginar aventuras y batallas.

Una noche de invierno, justo dos semanas y media antes de la aparición de los primeros avisos de los lobos, la familia entera estaba cenando y se oyeron varios golpes secos hechos con el aldabón de la puerta, eran golpes hechos fuertemente y llenos de desesperación. El primero en saltar a la puerta fue el arrojado pelirrojo, quien antes de abrir miró a su padre y esperó su aprobación. Cuando el señor asintió con la cabeza, el chico abrió la puerta y ante él se desplomó en el recibidor de la cabaña un enorme lobo gris de ojos azul eléctrico, quien tenía un desgarre enorme en el lomo que manaba sangre profusamente. Los tres hombres lo metieron a la casa con dificultad y se miraron desconcertados. El lobo hizo acopio de fuerza y habló con una profunda voz:

-Mi nombre es Sininensusi; me temo que mi llegada es una tremenda imposición pero les suplico que me ayuden. He sido rechazado por mi clan pues mis hermanos descubrieron mi secreto y decidieron matarme. Veníamos dando rodeos en el camino a su villa pero al escapar de ellos corrí en línea recta hacia acá para pedir ayuda. He perdido mucha sangre y estoy congelándome, por favor permítanme sentarme frente a su fogón antes de que lleguen. Los dos jóvenes miraron a su padre alarmados y suplicantes, por tanto, al viejo no le quedó más que aceptar y el lobo se acurrucó junto al fuego de la chimenea.

Los hermanos se dedicaron a cuidar al lobo mientras no aparecían los signos de la manada: Lumivalkoinen le hizo curaciones y cosió su lomo con hilo y aguja, atendiendo sus heridas lo mejor que pudo, sin embargo, fue Rubiinpunainen quien pasó más tiempo con el animal, escuchando sus historias embelesado y lentamente se sintió cautivado por los ojos de la criatura, que no sólo eran hipnotizantes sino que se veían extrañamente humanos. Pasaron así una semana y media, sin señales de alarma, con el hermano de cabellos negros y el padre trabajando en la herrería mientras el pelirrojo se desvivía cuidando al lobo y encariñandose con él.

De pronto una noche, Lumi y su padre ya estaban en sus alcobas, posiblemente en los brazos de Morfeo, pero Rubiin seguía junto al fogón con el lobo y acurrucado en su pelaje susurró:

-Dime Sininen, ¿qué sucedió entre tus hermanos y tú?, ¿Porqué tus hermanos te atacaron tan brutalmente?

-Verás - gruñó débilmente el animal después de un largo suspiro - Mis hermanos y yo somos hombres del mismo clan, somos descendientes del príncipe Ihmissusi, quien cada luna llena se convertía en lobo para matar por diversión. Esa conducta salvaje y reprobable maldijo su habilidad y por ello ahora todos sus descendientes somos varones, hijos de madres humanas y tenemos que alimentarnos de sangre, misma que él cuando era joven bebía por simple satisfacción y que ahora nosotros como castigo necesitamos beber para vivir. Mis hermanos adoptaron costumbres barbáricas y cada año, el miembro más joven del clan debe tomar una doncella y hacerla su mujer por la fuerza. Este año era mi turno. - El animal fue apagando su voz durante las últimas frases del relato y el joven acostado cerca de él, con la cabeza cerca del cuello del animal sintió el dolor del otro; tragó saliva pues rebozaba de curiosidad pero sabía que al seguir preguntando podría tocar una fibra sensible.  
-Sé lo que te inquieta - contestó Sininensusi para tranquilizar al chico que apreciaba - Y puedo decirte que me atacaron justamente por no querer dañar a la chica que mis hermanos más fuertes secuestraron para mí.  
-¿Por qué no lo hiciste?, ¿Acaso no es parte de tu naturaleza?- Preguntó el joven, cambiando de posición hasta estar frente al hocico del lobo, mirando con atención sus ojos azules.  
-Porque tengo otra clase de inclinaciones - contestó el lobo, con un cambio perceptible en sus facciones (que se suavizaron) y dio un lengüetazo a la mejilla del muchacho.

Ambos quedaron sin palabras por el momento tan personal que habían compartido, la cabaña en silencio total salvo por el crepitar del fuego en la chimenea. De pronto, un sonido que les heló la sangre: Un largo aullido que el lobo supo traducir a su lengua: _"Howl, 7 days for our arrival, where will you when we come to take you?. This is where heroes and cowards part ways"_ (que se traduce a un aullido seguido de las palabras "7 días para nuestra llegada, ¿Dónde estarán cuando lleguemos a llevárnoslos? Aquí se separan los héroes y los cobardes"). Sininensusi se paró rápidamente en sus cuatro patas, empujando a Rubiinpunainen al piso y conteniendo sus ganas de aullar improperios. el pelirrojo se dio cuenta de esto y se levantó para poner una mano en el hocico del animal. - ¡Calla!, ¡¿Acaso quieres que terminen de matarte?!- susurró con nerviosismo mientras giraba delicadamente la cabeza del lobo para encontrar su mirada.  
-Escapa conmigo- dijo el lobo -Aún tenemos tiempo antes de que lleguen mis hermanos.  
-No puedo hacerlo, aqui están mi padre y mi hermano, la memoria de mi madre y la tierra que me vio nacer. Si nos mantenemos ocultos no nos harán daño, lo prometo.- contestó el chico - Además aún estás bastante herido, los cuidados de mi hermano todavía no surten el efecto deseado. Escaparemos después de que tus hermanos se aullidos terminaron y esa fue la noche más difícil para Rubiinpunainen y Sininensusi.

A la mañana siguiente, el padre y Lumivalkoinen escucharon el relato del joven Rubiin sobre los aullidos, (con la clara omisión de los detalles más personales) y tuvieron una idea: Rubiin se quedaría en el piso de abajo de la cabaña, convertido en perro para poner en alerta a su padre en caso de una emergencia, mientras que el padre tendría una escopeta preparada en el piso de arriba y Lumi se encerraría en el cuarto con el lobo. Pasaron las primeras noches en alerta y a la mitad de la semana, como era costumbre, los faroleros comenzaron a avisar que en los alrededores de la villa ya habían aparecido rastros de patas que parecían hechos con arena dorada, lo que significaba que ya habían hecho el primer reconocimiento del terreno los lobos.  
La relación entre Sininensusi y Rubiinpunainen era cada vez más estrecha, ninguno podía dormir si no estaban juntos y a pesar de que el padre de los hermanos no notó nada fuera de lo común pues era muy viejo y no concebía que entre varones existiera algo más que una amistad, Lumi no fue tan ingenuo y una noche antes de dormir le dijo a su hermano: -Sé lo que sucede entre ustedes dos y te apoyo. Si quieren huir juntos estaré de su lado y te propongo algo: Me convertiré en paloma y te avisaré a qué distancia están los lobos. Rubiin aceptó y su hermano se convirtió en una paloma tan blanca como la leche, que rauda y veloz, voló lejos alrededor de la villa y encontró dormidos a los lobos. Sin darse cuenta, Lumi estaba tirando plumas por todos lados y al circunvolar el campamento de los lobos dejó algunas plumas sobre el pelaje de uno de ellos.

Aún quedaban 4 días para la llegada de los lobos, sin embargo, gracias al rastro de plumas dejado por Lumi, descubrieron que alguien había enviado a una paloma para espiarlos y así emprendieron la marcha un día antes de lo planeado, tardando sólo un día en hacer el recorrido que usualmente hacían en dos.  
Sininen se dio cuenta esa misma tarde, pues la niebla morada llegó antes. Sininen se alarmó y Rubiin no tardó en notarlo, pues su lobo se comportaba de forma nerviosa. Al preguntar qué sucedía, Sininen les contó que la niebla siempre acompañaba únicamente a Ihmissusi porque la única forma de romper la maldición era matarlo a él, que era el origen. La familia procedió con el plan original, y Rubiin se quedó en el piso de abajo convertido en perro.

Los lobos avanzaron con un paso casi militar, olfateando para buscar no sólo a su próxima víctima sino a su hermano defector. De pronto, uno de los lobos llamado Iskariot, dio el aviso de que se percibía el olor de Sininensusi en la cabaña de Rubiin y Lumi. Los lobos se abalanzaron hacia la casa pero Ihmissusi les cortó el paso y dijo: -" _Deténganse hijos míos. Su hermano ha tomado una decisión y en copa de estos humanos ha tomado su última bebida y sus muertes serán su último sacrificio, después de lo que suceda, yo saldré de la casa y sé que cuando duerma esta noche soñaré como un Dios y ustedes mis niños, harán un festín con los muertos"._ Los lobos entendieron que su padre quería matar a su hijo "anormal" con sus propias mandíbulas y aullaron afirmativamente como única respuesta. Ihmissusi cobró impulso para derrumbar la puerta de la cabaña y lo logró al primer intento, no encontrando nada más que a un perro sentado cerca del fogón.  
El perro levantó la cabeza y ladró: - _"Primo, ¿Porqué has hecho eso?, ¿Acaso no sabes que mi amo puede molestarse conmigo?"  
-"Lo lamento"- _dijo el lobo mayor con tono de burla -" _Tu amo está escondiendo a uno de los míos, un traidor, deben pagar por su falta"  
-"No lo imaginaba, pero ven, pasa, supongo que estás cansado y que necesitas beber algo"- _mintió Rubiin - _"Mi amo guarda una botella de vodka en la cocina. Si te vas en paz te prometo que te la regalaré"  
-"Las promesas se dicen fácil" -_ contestó el lobo -" _Te dejaré ir a tí unicamente, pero me darás esa botella de vodka"._ La promesa de licor capturó de inmediato a Ihmissusi, pues en la vida humana había sido bebedor y jugador empedernido.  
-"L _o prometo primo, ven, acompañame a la cocina, ahí debajo de una alacena es donde mi amo guarda todo el licor y si quieres, después de ello te guiaré a ti y a tu manada a una casa donde las hijas son bellas y puras"_

Cuando Rubiin guió al lobo a la alacena, el padre escuchó el tintineo de las botellas y copas de la alacena y esa fue su señal para disparar una bala forjada por él al lomo del lobo, con tan buena puntería que le atravesó las coyunturas. El animal chilló de dolor y salió huyendo de la cabaña, para desplomarse justo frente a sus hijos.  
Detrás de él salió Rubiin aún como perro a hablar con los hermanos de Sininensusi: -" _Esto ha sido una advertencia, aléjense de mi cabaña y de mi villa. Su hermano ahora está bajo nuestra protección y aquí encontrará el amor que su propia familia le ha negado."_

Los lobos perdieron la cabeza y se abalanzaron sobre él, sin embargo, Sininen escuchó desde el cuarto de Lumi las palabras de Rubiin y a pesar de estar herido, hizo acopio de fuerza y escapó del cuarto, a pesar de los esfuerzos del hermano de cabello negro por retenerlo. De un salto bajó las escaleras de madera y trotó hasta ponerse justo entre Rubiin y sus hermanos. Gruñó desafiante y sus hermanos frenaron en seco, pues nunca habían visto a su hermano tan enloquecido, ni siquiera en las masacres que hacían en las villas para alimentarse. De pronto, Iskariot se abalanzó sobre Rubiin y alcanzó a darle una dentellada gracias a la cual el pelirrojo reaccionó instintivamente y por puro reflejo volvió a su forma humana, con un tajo sangrante en el hombro. El olor de la sangre del objeto de su afecto volvió loco a Sininen, quien arremetió contra todos sus hermanos.

Lumi y su padre salieron de la cabaña al escuchar el jaleo y el grito de dolor de Rubiin y escopetas en mano, dispararon contra los lobos, teniendo cuidado de no herir a Sininen. Las cosas pintaban bien para la familia, sin embargo cometieron la imprudencia de descuidarse de Ihmissusi, quien después de un leve reposo y aún con la bala en sus coyunturas, se levantó trabajosamente y atacó a Rubiin, quien se estaba deteniendo el brazo donde la dentellada lo había herido. Sininen no reparó en esto sino hasta que escuchó los gritos de Rubiin y dejó que Lumi y el padre de los hermanos se encargaran de los demás mientras él corría a atacar a Ihmissusi. De una dentellada lo apartó de Rubiin y luego le rasgó la garganta con una sola mordida. La cabeza de Ihmissusi se separó parcialmente de su cuerpo y sus hermanos se congelaron en sus lugares y de pronto, con gritos horribles, aquellos que aún no habían sido matados por Lumi y el padre se convirtieron en humanos de nuevo. Sus cuerpos desnudos estaban llenos de cicatrices y con rostros marcados por la crueldad de sus acciones mientras eran animales y ellos cayeron al suelo, locos de desesperación al caer en cuenta de todos los crímenes e injusticias que habían cometido.  
Mientras tanto, Sininen (ahora convertido en un bello joven con cabello gris y ojos azules) se había desmayado y sangraba profusamente de la espalda, pues durante la batalla sus suturas se habían abierto y estaba débil gracias a la pérdida de sangre. Rubiinpunainen se acercó a su cuerpo desnudo y lo besó, para sorpresa de su padre y alivio de su hermano. De pronto el cielo se despejó y la luna brilló sobre ambos chicos.

Días después, la pareja se fue hacia otra parte de la villa, a tener su propia cabaña y cuidar el uno del otro.

* * *

 _"Hero, coward, no more_  
 _Hero, coward, no more_  
 _Hero, coward, no more, no more_ "

 **F-I-N.**


End file.
